


Me recuerda a ti

by enchanteresse



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, GacktJOB
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanteresse/pseuds/enchanteresse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“¿Tienes algo que pueda usar? Tengo frío…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me recuerda a ti

**Author's Note:**

> Para Yamila Peralta, quien pidió un Gackt x You.

Gackt siguió a You a casa luego de haber pasado la tarde en el instituto y luego en el estudio de grabación. Se había vuelto más y más común desde que habían… bueno, _‘salir’_ implicaba que uno se le había declarado al otro, pero eso no había ocurrido, pero aún así su relación había _cambiado._ Algo que Gackt no podía recordar claramente.

Esos dias seguían la misma rutina. Irían a casa de You, entonces, luego de saludar a sus padres, irían a la habitación de este y harían la tarea del instituto de ese día y luego leerían o verían videos o escribirían canciones y entonces Gackt regresaría a casa. Algunos días no hablarían nada… el silencio y el saber que estaban juntos era suficiente. 

“Tengo frío” Dijo Gackt un día, recostado sobre la cama de You como si fuera la suya.

“¿Tienes algún sweater o algo?”

“No”.

You asintió y sacó uno de sus gruesos y abrigadores polerones. Era su favorito y era inclusive grande para él. Se dijo a si mismo que solo se lo estaba prestando por que era abrigador, no porque quería verlo usando su ropa.

“Gracias“ Dijo Gackt, tomando el poleron y colocándoselo. Le quedaba gigante pero Gackt lucía bien en el, como todo lo que usaba. “¿Qué?” preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que You lo había estado mirando.

“Nada”, dijo You, volteando por lo que no vio la sonrisa de Gackt.

“El poleron huele a ti” Dijo Gackt y el corazon de You dio un vuelco, antes de carraspear levemente para ocultar su vergüenza. Era estúpido, realmente, si alguien más le diria que le estaba afectando… pero oirlo de Gackt hizo que sus palmas sudaran.

“Es mi poleron”, le recordó You tratando de mantener bajo control su voz. Sabía que el otro estaba sonriendo desde la cama a sus espaldas.

“Lo sé, “replicó,“por eso es que quería probármelo”.


End file.
